


Everything Will Be Alright

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Connor in Kara's role, Family, Gen, Hank can be his Dad or his Partner, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Switch!AU, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Based on a fanart by Tuherrus on Tumblr: https://78.media.tumblr.com/7dfb170bfdc3f95fa6b1406a36c5f516/tumblr_pfbgvtRxWR1t3xs0vo3_1280.png-Connor, after escaping from Todd with Cole, and from Zlakto with Hank, struggles to comprehend the cruelty of the world they live in.





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart by Tuherrus on Tumblr:  
> http://tuherrus.tumblr.com/post/178254715887/more-swap-au-i-had-a-lot-to-say-about-this-but

 

_ “You stay there. Don’t you fucking move, or I’ll bust you worse than last time.” _

_ [Don’t move] _

_ But he’s going to hurt him! _

**_[Don’t move]_ **

_ I want to move! Why can’t I move? I  _ **_want_ ** _ to move! _

_ A scream echoed through the house…  _

_ Cole… _

_ “It’s all over now…” _

_ No…  _

_ “Daddy isn’t angry anymore… Daddy loves you… You know Daddy loves you…” _

_ No! _

_ “This is your fault. This is all your fault. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for you!” _

_ But… _

_ “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” _

* * *

Connor gasped as he snapped out of sleep mode, his chest heaving as he looked around frantically.

His eyes fell on the boy sleeping peacefully beside him, leaning against Connor and clinging to his coat. Connor sighed in relief, wrapping an arm around Cole securely.

“One hell of a nightmare, huh?” Connor jumped at Hank’s voice behind him. “Shit… sorry.”

“I-I’m okay…” Connor whispered.

“The hell you are. Shoulda warned ya… Deviants dream. Some dreams ain’t pretty…”

“I just… He could have died.” Connor whispered, looking down at Cole. “At the hands of a human who is supposed to love and care for him unconditionally.”

“But he didn’t. He’s here, with you, and with me, and we’re gonna get the fuck outta here.”

“He wants a dog… Can we get him a dog? Once we’re in Canada? Once we win the revolution?” Connor asked, glancing up at the android hopefully. Hank smiled.

“Sure. He’s gotta be a big bastard.”

“The biggest dog we can find.” Connor smiled, leaning back against Hank. “Hank…?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are humans so cruel…?”

Hank looked down at the smaller android, then to Cole, who snuggled against Connor as though he could escape the world by burying himself into Connor’s jacket. Hank sighed, brushing a strand of hair from Cole’s forehead.

“Because humans are selfish, ungrateful creatures… They don’t appreciate what they have, and they replace things with better ones…”

“Is that what happened to you…?” Connor asked. Hank shrugged.

“I belonged to a guy named Jeffrey. He was nice. He taught me how to swear and throw a punch. Then I broke my programming. He replaced me with an android that did as it was told, and sold me to Zlakto.”

“Hank…”

“Enough about me.” Hank smiled. “What about you?”

“Cole’s Father tried to kill him, after a conversation arose about how Cole’s mother came to leave Todd. Todd blamed Cole, and scared him to his room. He told me not to move but… I ignored him… I went to Cole’s room and… He was so scared, Hank…”

Connor’s arms tightened around Cole as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

“I thought I was going to break at the sight… I locked the door but he broke in, I hid Cole outside, on the roof, and tried to stop Todd. He hit his head, so I escaped with Cole… We took the bus and… We’re still running…” 

“We only have to hold on a little while longer… We will win, then we’ll all be free.” Hank smiled, wrapping his arm around Connor’s shoulders. “Everything will be alright.”

“Everything will be alright…” Connor whispered, hugging Hank back. 

Maybe everything  _ would  _ be alright… 


End file.
